Bechloe Week
by pitchperfectfeels
Summary: My contribution to Bechloe Week.
1. Day one: Loss

It was that time of year again. The one day out of the year that she always hated. She grimaced as she forced her eyes open, a small slither of light peeking through the curtains and covering her face. She rolled over to find the other side of the bed cold and empty. She rolled out of bed and trailed to the bathroom to go about her morning routine, struggling to find any motivation. She really wish she could miss this day out completely.

* * *

She woke with a start, sitting upright and reaching to rub away the tears welling up in her eyes. The nightmare had returned, right on time. The same night, every year. It was getting a bit boring actually, but it didn't mean it still didn't break her heart at the replay of the night that changed everything. She got out of the bed, careful not to wake up the still sleeping figure next to her, and headed for the living room. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

_5 years ago..._

_The only thing that could be heard over the ringing in her ears was sound someone crying next to her. She blinked a few times to try and clear her mind and focus on the source of the crying. As she lifted head, she could feel a sharp pain shoot through her left side. She heard shuffling and felt someone help her up into a sitting position._

_"Oh my God, Chloe! Thank God you're okay! I was so worried and you were just... You were just lying there, and you weren't moving, and... And I thought he'd got you too," she choked out through her tears._

_"Wha-what do you mean, g-got me too?" she questioned as she looked up at Beca, seeing that she had now found an interest in her Converse "Beca, baby, what happened? Why are my ears ringing? Where... Where's Lucas?" Beca broke down uncontrollably at the mention of their four year old son's name. "Beca, where is he?"she asked again, growing more concerned at the fact the brunette wouldn't look at her._

_"He's gone, Chloe. Our son is- He's dead. Some guy came in, and he was shooting, and you jumped to save him but he got to him first." Chloe just looked at Beca, not being able to comprehend what she was saying. "He-he shot our son, Chloe! You tried to save him, but he pushed you out of the way, and he just shot him and walked away." Chloe was now also in tears, clinging to Beca for dear life. "I think you being in such close proximity to the shooting and the way your head hit the concrete is why your ears are ringing." Chloe just nodded in agreement, numb from what she had just been told._

_"Can I see him? Is he here? I want to see my son," she rambled as she tried to stand, but collapsed to the ground again at the sharp pain running down her left side. "I want to see him, Beca. Where is he? I want to see my son!" Beca helped her to her feet and carried her the short distance to where she had moved Lucas, already anticipating the redhead's reaction and not wanting her to see him right away._

_As soon as they rounded the corner and Chloe made eye contact with the lifeless young body on the ground, she instantly fell to her knees, ignoring the pain it caused her in favour of scooping her dead son's body into her arms. Beca could only look on in despair at her wife and son. She knew that she had not only lost her son, but her wife as well. There was no way they would be able to recover from this._

* * *

As she crossed the short path from the living room to the kitchen, she could hear Chloe quietly chatting to someone on the phone. She could only assume it was Aubrey. She braced her shoulder against the wall, out of sight of the redhead and listened in to the conversation.

"I can't do this anymore, Bree. I can't keep dragging her along like this, it's not fair. I can't change what happened, I can't bring him back, but it's just not fair on Beca that I keep this going. What happened that day ruined us, we never recovered from it, and I don't think we ever will."

_What does she mean? What is she talking about? Is she leaving me? Oh God, please no. I already lost our son, I don't need to lose her too. _These were just some of the thoughts running through her head as she continued to listen to her wife on the phone to her best friend. _She can't leave me..._

She heard Chloe say her goodbyes, and thought was a safe time to enter the kitchen. "Hey," she said cautiously, not wanting to startle her.

"Hey," she answered, turning round to face the brunette. "look, I know you were listening in on my conversation with Aubrey." _Shit. How does she do that? _"I just wanted you to know, I don't wanna have to do this, Beca. It hurts too much. Seeing you every day, it just reminds me of him, and I just... I can't keep dragging you on like this, it's not fair to you. You've always been there for me, but since that day, I've not been there for you. Sure, we can keep on living like it didn't happen, but I don't wanna do that. You deserve better. I'm so sorry, Beca," she was barely whispering now, struggling to keep her emotions under control. As soon as she looked up at her wife, the dams broke, and all the pent up tears just spilled out.

"Look, I know this is difficult. He was my son too. But I can't lose you, Chloe. We made a mutual promise to always be there for each other, and I'm gonna keep up my end of the deal, as long as I get to keep you. I know you haven't been there for me, but Chloe, What you have to understand is that I don't really care about me, I care about _you._ I always have, and I always will. I can't lose you, it would just be too much," she quivered, joining Chloe in the tearfest. She walked over and wrapped her arms around the redhead, holding her in a steady grip as Chloe proceeded to bury her head into Beca's chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she felt more than heard Chloe mutter into her chest through her tears.

"We're going to be okay," she whispered into her wife's hair. "We're going to be okay."

God, how she wishes that statement were true.


	2. Day two: Hair

She looked up in the mirror after wrapping her hair in a towel. Aubrey was standing just behind her, a confused look on her face.

"I still don't understand why you'd want to be blonde, it's not that exciting. Trust me, I know." Chloe just gave her a pointed look. She had known Chloe wanted to experiment with her hair for a while, but she just didn't know what she wanted to do with it. So Aubrey was more surprised than she expected when Chloe had come home from the hairdresser's with half her hair missing and a bottle of blonde dye in her hand.

_"I may need some help,"_ she mumbled, giving Bree the puppy dog eyes that she found practically impossible to ignore.

"Okay, are you ready?" she asked, hands ready to remove the towel from Chloe's head.

"Yeah, let's do this."

* * *

"Jesse, ouch! Omg, make it stop! It burns! Is it supposed to hurt this much?" Jesse just chuckled heartily at her response.

"I wouldn't know, Becs. I'm new to this too. I just hope she likes it." Beca had wanted to do something to surprise her fiancé. She thought it would be nice to do something a little different, mix things up a bit, which was her forte.

"Yeah, me too. Okay, I think that's time, let's get this stuff off before my scalp goes on fire." Always one for the dramatics.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, she heard her phone buzzing on the table, the first notes of Titanium floating to her ears.

"Hey, baby. I'm just on my way home, and I have a surprise for you!"

"That's funny, I have a surprise for you too! Okay, well I'll just have to wait patiently and hopefully the suspense won't kill me." She heard Chloe giggling down the other end of the line.

"Here's hoping. Well, I'll be there soon. I love you!" But before she could answer the line went dead.

* * *

A painful ten minutes past before she heard the tell tale signed that Chloe had arrived. She jumped up off the couch, excited to reveal her surprise.

"Hey, babe! I can't wait for you...to...Oh my God, Beca, your hair!" she exclaimed as her jaw almost hit the floor.

"Well, this is interesting..." she murmured, eying Chloe suspiciously. Suddenly, she burst out laughing at the situation. "Oh my God, now we match, this is so funny! I thought I would mix things up a bit, but obviously you had the same idea. Am I right?" She merely nodded in response.

"Wait till Bree hears about this! She'll go nuts! Now we're all blonde, we're gonna get some strange looks when we go out together," she laughed, reaching up to play with her fiancé's new hair. "I love it, by the way. It really suits you."

"Same for you, it really brings out your eyes. Now I'm torn between what my favourite is. I really liked the ginger."

"Ah, about that... I'm actually a natural blonde," she rushed out awkwardly, not sure how Beca would take this new information.

"That explains why the curtains never matched the rug then," she called out over her shoulder, running in circles to dodge the wrath of her now blonde fiancé, giggling the whole time.


	3. Day three: Courage

Amazon. Ebay. Harley Davidson website. Gibson website. Some of the many tabs open in Beca's browser on her Macbook. She had several credit cards sprawled out across the desk, and her eyes currently glued to ebay. There was very tense bid going for a vintage record player, one which was very hard to come by. The bid was currently sitting close to 500 dollars, and she was the highest bidder so far. The bid closed in ten minutes, and she was practically on the edge of her seat.

* * *

One minute. Sixty seconds. That was all the time left on the clock, and the record player would be hers. Suddenly, the bid jumped up to 600 dollars. A loud _no_ filled the room, followed by a loud crash.

* * *

Chloe came home to state of absolute chaos. The living room had been trashed, but all the intricate electronics remained unharmed. She heard soft whimpering coming from down the hall, and briskly moved towards the source. A small gasp left her throat when she saw Beca cowered in the corner of the bedroom, softly rocking back and forth, a quiet, indeciferable chant leaving her mouth.

"Beca, what happened?" Beca stopped rocking, but silenced her chants. "Beca… What happened? Why is the living room trashed, but all the electrics completely undamaged?" Still nothing. "Becs, I can't help you unless you tell me what happened." She looked up now, a blank expression on her face, but her wide eyes giving away her fear.

"I can't tell you," she whispered, looking anywhere but directly at Chloe.

"You have to tell me, or I can't fix it."

"I-I-I-" she stopped, took a deep breath and looked in Chloe's eyes for reassurance. " I broke the Mac. I-I lost the bid. I bought a Harley, and a Gibson, and I-uh… I bought you something," she quivered, tears threatening to spill out.

"You broke the Mac? Beca, that's your baby! And you lost the bet? What bet? And you bought a Harley?! And another guitar, really Becs?" She reached out for Beca's hands. "Are you having a midlife crisis or something?" That's when Beca broke down. "Oh, baby. Hey, it's okay. We'll sort this out."

"N-no we won't. I bought a Harley, Chloe. A fucking motorbike! I don't even know how to ride a motorbike! And I was betting for this vintage record player. I was so close, and then someone put in a last minute bid, and I just… I don't know, but I punched a hole through the screen," she muttered.

"Omg, Beca, are you okay?!" she shrieked as she grabbed the brunette's left hand to inspect the damage.

"I'm fine, Chlo'. Really, it's okay. Oh, yeah, I got you something!" she jumped up from her position on the floor, and headed towards the bedside table. She heard Chloe try to get up, but told her to stay before sitting back down in front of her and rubbing her palms against her thighs before taking Chloe's.

"Beca, what's the matter? You look terrified," she asked, concerned about her girlfriend's sudden pale appearance.

"I'm fine, just really nervous. Okay… Chloe, since we first sang Titanium in the shower together, I knew we had a connection. You've been there through all my shit, and I've shot you down so many times, but you're still standing. Well, sitting, but you get the idea." She let a slight giggle, Chloe doing the same. "I just wanted to say thank you for still standing, because I don't know how I would've gotten here without you. Chloe, would you do me the hugest honour, and be my wife?" She looked up tentatively, only to be attacked to the floor, and kissed with a passion unlike anything she's experienced before.

"Yes, yes, yes! Oh my God, yes! I love you, so much, of course I'll marry you!" she murmured against Beca's lips.

"I love you too, so much. Sometimes, a little courage is all we need to do the right thing. All I need is you, and I know I'll be brave enough to do anything." She closed the millimetres between their lips, getting lost in the moment.

* * *

Courage; a founding part of their life to come.


End file.
